indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marmelee Greyheart
Character First featured in Devastation of Indines, Marmelee is the last daughter of the Dragon King Greyheart , determined to stand against her parents and prevent their rise. ''Quotes: *"We might not be too late to stop my father..."'' *''"Karin, you probably shouldn't eat that."'' *''"There's no law against selling cursed weapons here, Jager. You better be careful."'' *''"Your contempt for humans is very different than the dryads back home." / "That's because in Amalao, you don't have to fight against civilization to survive." - discussion with Lixis Ran Kanda '' *''"You've left me no choice..."'' *''"Focus, Marmelee, focus!"'' Story On the day the Dragon King fell, the people of Amalao decided to cut all ties with the mainland of Indines, and their druids shrouded the land in an eternal mist. It was not to be seen again for a thousand years. This fabled land of dryads , beast men, and elementals remained lost and forgotten to time, and no one who ventured to find it ever returned. It was almost two and a half centuries later when an egg was discovered by treasure-hunting beast men within an ancient palace. After the egg was returned to Czanthine, the country's capital, it hatched, revealing the only dragon to be recorded born in the past millennia. Marmelee grew up in the schools of the elementals, and showed an exceptional talent for magic. Like all dragons, she excelled at natural magic, and learned to transform her superficial form into that of a dryad in order to live her daily life in Amalao. Due to her long lifespan as a dragon, she was appointed national historian of the country, and spent centuries researching the past of the world and of herself. After an archaeological dig at the site where her own egg was discovered, Marmelee discovered a shocking truth. She was the last daughter of Greyheart and Adjenna, the dragon king and queen, all of whose eggs were thought to be destroyed. She also discovered that on the thousandth eve of the Dragon King's sealing, it would be possible to release him from his bonds. The people of Amalao, who worshipped the ancient dragons, were overjoyed at these findings, and sent Marmelee north to find her mother and aid her in releasing Greyheart from his prison. Marmelee, as a scholar of history, had learned of the oppression and atrocities that had taken place under her father's ancient empire, and secretly resolved to stand against her mother and prevent the Dragon King's unbinding. After Jager breaks free from Karin to find his own path, Marmelee becomes Karin's battle partner instead. Personality: Cautious, Pensive, Reluctant Personal Possessions: A hair comb, found near her egg. A pair of spectacles, which block her stone gaze. Likes: Rare books, Dryads, Dislikes: Domestic Duties, Sports, Other Dragons Appearance A young, slim girl, Marmelee has transformed her appearance into that of a dryad. Powers & Abilities Marmelee supplements her natural draconic powers with a wide variety of magic she has studied in her own time. Her earth magic is nearly as powerful as that of her mother Adjenna, as evidenced by her Petrifying attacks. However, many of her spells require careful concentration to manage, and being attacked at the wrong moment can leave her relatively defenseless. Relationships *Daughter of / wants to stop -> Adjenna, Greyheart *Travels with -> Joal *Travels with -> Shekhtur *Travels with -> Karin *Travels with -> Jager Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *Striker - builds up power over time to strike with powerful magical attacks. Strikers *Marmelee's Striker card focuses on stunning and stun guard. Champions of Indines Gallery BattleCon Character Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Additional Cards and Tokens *5 Concentration Counters Unofficial Rule FAQs On a Pulse, Marmelee does get a Meditation counter, since it happens during the Recycle phase (which happens), not the End of Beat phase (which gets cancelled). No official ruling, but see here . Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Videos BattleGUIDES Category:Characters Category:Striker Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Disc Duelers